kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby Martin
Abigail "Abby" Martin is a antagonist character in K.C. Undercover. Her first appearance was in "Do You Want to Know a Secret". She is portrayed by Kara Royster. Personality Abby seems nice at first, but once K.C. learned that she worked for The Other Side, her true colors were revealed. She is the daughter of Richard Martin, the head of The Other Side, and is very mean and manipulative, even going so far as to hurt her family in order to complete a mission. Character History Abby finds her way to K.C.'s door in hopes of reuniting with her family. She informs K.C. that she is looking for Kira because she believes her to be her aunt. Abby tells K.C. that her mom died many years ago, and he father recently passed as well. K.C. sends her away explaining that it must be a mistake because her mom never had any siblings. Later, K.C. appears at Abby's dorm introducing herself as Abby's cousin. ("Do You Wanna Know a Secret") After a reunion with K.C. Abby learns that they need to meet in private. She meets up with K.C. at a pizza place, and she meets Darrien. She believes that K.C. is on a date and feels bad for intruding, then she rethink's that thought because K.C. invited her. Abby continues to meet with K.C. in private, until Kira finally accepts the fact that her story checks out and begins to accept her as her niece. Kira gives Abby a necklace with a picture of her mother in it, and then explains that her mother is alive. She also admits to being in contact with her mother. ("Rebel with a Cuz") Kira and K.C. tell Abby that they are going to a spa. When Ernie and Craig leave, they tell Abby that they are actually going to meet her mother. After a series of lies, Kira and K.C. admit that they are spies and that Erica (Abby's mother) was working for the Other Side. Abby wants to turn around and go back. She doesn't want to meet her mother anymore, but K.C. convinces her that they will get through it together. After arriving, Abby is finally reunited with her mother. Erica explains that she had to give Abby up so that she wouldn't end up trapped in the Other Side. She wanted her to have a better life. K.C. and Kira give them a moment, and Abby reveals that she is an Other Side agent too. Her mission was to gain K.C.'s trust, and find her mother. Erica asks if Abby plans on killing her, and Abby says that her mission was to recruit her. Erica gets excited at this. ("The Mother of All Missions") The girls leave Erica, and return home. Abby tries to help K.C. on her fourth date by countering Marisa's arguments about K.C.'s first kiss. Physical Appearance She is tall, has black hair with brown highlights, brown eyes and pretty looking. Relationships Abby has a close relationship with her mother, Erica, and her father, Richard. They all work for The Other Side and Abby loves her parents a lot, though she does seem to argue with her mother from time to time. Appearances *Do You Want to Know a Secret (first appearance) *Rebel with a Cuz *The Mother of All Missions *Accidents Will Happen *Brainwashed *Collision Course *Family Feud (last apperance) Trivia * According to Darien, she looks and acts just like K.C. * She works for The Other Side. * Her father is the head of The Other Side. * K.C. found out she was a spy from The Other Side in "Accidents Will Happen". * Kira knew that Abby was a enemy agent from The Other Side in "Do You Want to Know a Secret". * Abby was arrested by The Organization as of her return in the episode, "Collision Course". * Abby did return for the season 2 finale. Gallery References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Enemy Spies Category:Spy Category:Villain Category:The Other Side Category:Female Cast Category:Female Villain Category:Double Crossed K.C.